


Curiosity at First Sight

by fallenforsupernatural



Series: When Love Happens [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles always knew who Jared Padalecki was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> the time i wrote about Jensen always knowing who Jared was in the story? that little brief moment? that's this story.

“Who’s that?” Jensen asked Danneel.

She looked up from her phone. “Who?”

“That boy. Over there.” Jensen pointed at a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and a shy, hunched posture.

“I dunno, some kid. He’s got a weird last name. Pada-something.”

“He’s kinda cute,” Gen said absentmindedly.

Chris snorted. “Him? He’s like a tree. But like, a little flimsy tree.”

“Aw, you jealous Chris?’ Steve teased. “Cuz Gen’s never called you attractive.”

“She’s denying her feelings for me. Don’t worry. She’ll come around.”

“Gee, I love the way you talk about me,” Gen sniped. “It’s so romantic.”

“You know it.” Chris blew her a kiss and took a huge bite of his burger.

Jensen’s eyes looked back at the boy. He _was_ cute. And he looked like a sweet kid, but he was all alone in the cafeteria looking at the tables nervously. Jensen wanted to run over and tug the boy into a hug.

Jensen blinked. _Woah. That’s a new feeling_. Pada-something sat down at an empty table in the corner and Jensen’s heart ached to see such a kind face sitting alone; he seemed so lonely.

Another boy, Jensen thought his last name was Rosenbaum, sat next to the lonely boy and Jensen felt a breath of relief. The boy smiled, and holy hell, _dimples_. God, he was so fucking cute, like a giant puppy. Jensen liked the smile.

“What do you think of this dress?” Danneel asked, elbowing Jensen in the side when he didn’t answer immediately.

Jensen startled and glanced at the phone screen. “Pretty.”

Danni rolled her eyes. “I want to look beautiful.”

Jensen kissed her. “You are beautiful. You take my breath away every time I see you, and I don’t think I’ll ever cease to be amazed.”

It was obviously what Danneel wanted to hear, because she went back to dresses with a smug smile and radiating confidence.

 

Jensen starts seeing the boy at every corner. At first, Jensen had his eyes peeled for anybody that even looked like the kid. Jensen soon learned his name was Jared Padalecki and had a brain that rivaled even the seniors, despite just being a freshman. Apparently people liked Jared and said he was sweet and gentle, but he didn’t seem to have many friends despite that.

Jensen doesn’t even have to seek out Jared anymore. He was always just _there_. When Jensen was in the bathroom, Jared was walking down the hall. If Jensen was at his locker, Jared was at his. When Jensen got into his car in the parking lot, Jared was walking to some beat up truck.

It was inevitable for their paths to collide. Jensen waited it to happen, and couldn’t deny being excited for the day.

Chris and Tom took a disliking to the boy, and Steve and Danni were apathetic to the boy’s existence. Gen was the only one to share Jensen’s hidden curiosity of the tall boy.

Jensen believed Jared to be something of an enigma. He was aloof without being arrogant, quiet without seeming shy. Jared simply didn’t want to talk to people, and Jensen didn’t understand it. Anyone that met Jared would fall in love with him, Jensen was sure of that. He felt strangely jealous of that fact.

Jared only grew more muscular and taller every year until his senior year when he was so handsome that girls whispered as he walked down the hallway.

Regardless, Jared still hung out alone or with his one other friend. Jensen wanted to scoop him up and declare Jared _his_ , to yell that he saw Jared first. After a while Danneel became sick of his obsession—apparently it wasn’t as hidden as he thought—and told him that Jared was nothing more than a pretty boy with a brain, and that’s all he would ever be.

 

Jensen saw Jared in the park one afternoon. Jensen sat amongst the laughing kids to try and find inspiration for a song he would only sing to an empty room. His notebook was filled with cheesy lines about innocence and our childish joy that could hardly make an adequate song.

Jared sat on a bench across the play structure. He had books piled next to him and had an expression of adorable concentration while he worked through pages of homework. It would take Jensen hours to finish the same amount of homework, if Jensen did any homework at all. His hair fell into his face and Jared had to keep pushing it back. Jensen wondered what it would feel like under his fingers. Probably soft and untangled, like Jensen could wind his hands in it.

O-kay. That was weird.

Jared looked up and even from across the playground Jensen could see that he had warm eyes. The kind of eyes that made you feel safe and secure without doing much at all.  Jensen gripped the park bench to prevent himself from leaping across the park and demand to learn all there was to know about Jared Padalecki.

Jared blushed and ducked his head. Jensen found it incredibly endearing. Okay, yeah, maybe he had issues. Surprisingly, lyrics began to fit together in Jensen’s mind and he wrote words as easily as he breathed.

 _Well_ , Jensen supposed, _I guess I’ve found my muse_.

 

Mackenzie was becoming more and more withdrawn. Jensen recognized it as regular teenage girl symptoms, but he missed his baby sister and her effortless understanding. Jensen’s head was muddled with thoughts of Jared and the boy. To anyone else, Jensen would seem uninterested and uncaring about the boy’s existence.

Occasionally he let something slip to Danneel or Chris that indicated Jensen was more than a little curious about the awkward, lanky boy. Jensen tried to throw himself into his relationship with Danneel full force. She had no objections but Jensen felt lonely. Part of him wished he and Danneel had just stayed friends. He loved her, but he didn’t _love_ her. He knew in his heart he wasn’t giving her everything she deserved. She deserved someone that loved her and only her, not someone who say her as a friend to have sex with. Jensen was having a sexuality crisis behind her back, for Christ’s sake.

Jensen was so fucked.

 

Jensen was wandering the halls, decidedly not going to fourth period, and saw Jared fiddling with his combination on his locker. Jared sighed, irritated, and tried turning the lock again. “God—fuck,” Jared groaned. “This is not the day to stop working.”

Jensen saw bags under his eyes and a stiff posture. Jensen thought about running over and hugging the man within an inch of his life. “Hey,” Jensen said.

Jared looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. “Hey?”

“Do you, uh, need help?” Jensen gestured at the locker.

Jared looked puzzled. “From you?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Apparently you have a high opinion of me.”

Jared blushed. “Sorry.”

“Do you want help or not?”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Jared muttered. “I don’t know why it won’t work.”

Jensen smiled gently and walked over to the locker. “What’s your combination?”

Jared looked suspiciously at him. “Really?”

“Look, I can’t help you open it if I don’t know your combination.”

Jared sighed and said, “12-21-30.”

Jensen spun the dial on his locker and he heard the satisfying click of a lock opening. Jensen pulled the door open. “Voila!”

Jared grinned. “Thanks. How’d you do that?”

“I’m magic,” Jensen joked.

“Cool. Well, see you in history.”

Jensen’s eyebrows crinkled. Jared was in his history class? Jared _noticed_ Jensen was in his history class?

Maybe that meant something… 

 _Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend_. Jensen started to freak out over his little obsession. Danneel was right. Jared was nothing but a brain. He would go places, and Jensen would be stuck at home.

Jensen tried to stop thinking about Jared as much, but every time Jensen bumped into him in the hall his curiosity peaked again. Jensen sometimes thought some kind of force was trying to push them together, like they were fated to be best friends. So really, when Edlund assigned Jared to be his tutor, Jensen wasn’t surprised at all. 


End file.
